Talk:Stormfur
Concerns Old *History for The Sight and Dark River should be expanded if at all possible *Mentors and description need to be cited *Needs citation for his description, trivia, and some family members 21:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) *LionClan and TigerClan afflictions need to be made (Modern) 21:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Current *Most sections need to be expanded and linked *Flow of writing needs lots of attention *Needs a few quotes. Mentor Question! I know it says that Graystripe continued to teach Stormfur when the apprentice was in ThunderClan... But, does that really count as a mentor? Should it say that Graystripe was Stormfur's other mentor, or, should it be removed? ♥ Çlóüdskÿε™ ♥ 19:46, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Well for Tawnypelt's three kits it shows their temporary mentors in ThunderClan, so I'm sure it can stay. Dappleclaw 01:34, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw Firestar named Graystripe Stormfur's mentor officially when they were in ThunderClan, so it will stay. I can provide a page number, if needed. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 18:39, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :A reference might be good, mentors need to be cited anyway, don't they? [[User:Sandstar12|'∑'✐+ᖱ =]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'ᶊ'⍶'ᵰ'ᗫ'Ꮍ']] 20:01, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Prey Hunter? This might be discussion for the forums, if it is then I'm sorry. In Moonrise, Stormfur was out hunting with, Crag (I'm pretty sure it was Crag) and he said to Stormfur, you'll make a great Prey Hunter. But now that he's officially joined the Tribe, he's a Cave guard. Did he change his mind? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 18:47, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I've been wondering about this as well. On page 52 of Outcast, ''Brook says, "...Stormfur was a cave-guard when he lived with the Tribe, and I was a prey-hunter." But in the allegiances of ''Eclipse, ''he is listed with Brook as a prey-hunter. If we look at his physical traits, he is described as muscular and broad-shouldered, which are more cave-guard like traits. In other books he is just listed with Brook as a member of the Tribe. And, you are correct, Crag tells Stormfur that he would make a great prey-hunter, but maybe Stoneteller chose otherwise...? ßąէ ïиց 19:52, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh man, I'm so confused... well, maybe he went back and forth with postitions in the tribe. Like, he decided to be a prey hunter, then a cave guard, and so on. That's very unlikely, it's probably just a big mistake. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 19:56, January 17, 2010 (UTC) It could be a mistake but I wouldn't be surprised if he switched jobs one or more times. Seeing as how in the Clans, he learned how to hunt and fight, it wouldn't be hard for him to adapt both skills to the mountains. I think it'd be reasonable to post him as both ranks, but that's just my opinion. ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐ☚ 20:55, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Insane. ßąէ ïиց 21:47, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I think it's a mistake on Erin Hunter's part. No, I am not badmouthing them, but the Erins have made tons of mistakes in the past, this could just be another one. 14:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC) No, I think we should keep it as just Cave-Guard, since that is how we have had it for awhile. 17:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC) It seems he is indeed really a prey hunter. "Stormfur and '''the other two prey-hunters..." Sign of the Moon, page 189 -- 20:48, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes, and he is listed as a prey-hunter in the SOTM allegiances, isn't he? 20:59, April 6, 2011 (UTC) i know that there still is an arguement about this but until we find out the truth, but maybe he is both and until we find out could we put a prey-hunter picture on the charart? It would make more sense considering that the stuff about him says cave guard: stormfur prey-hunter: stormfur. 21:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Loner? He might have been Clanless for a few days (after the Tribe exiled him and until he got to ThunderClan), but does that justify the listing as a loner? Helixtalk 22:01, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes. We have comfirmed it in PCA and someone is currently making his Loner Charart.--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 22:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) That's not much of an argument... Helixtalk 07:03, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Helix, If he wasn't a loner then what was he? he wasn't in the Tribe he wasn't in a Clan... Shruggytalk 07:54, April 19, 2010 (UTC) A loner is rather a matter of choice than a status. He left to rejoin the Clan, not to live on some farm. We can still count him a Clan cat as he was always one at heart; he never chose to live on his own. (But if people insist to list him as Clanless, he should rather be listed as a rogue than a loner - according to SotC, exiled cats always count as rogues). Helixtalk 08:30, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, if you insist he can be a rogue. But just cus he "left" to rejoin a clan, doesn't make him in a clan. Shruggytalk 09:56, April 19, 2010 (UTC) He had been thrown out of the Tribe, and they'd been wandering for over a month. I don't know what page, but he says, 'We took it very easy on the journey. Its been more than a moon since we left the Tribe.' -Elmostar Midnight Midnight's (the book, I mean) part is too short. It needs to be lengthened and probably smoothed out. Most of it is missing. For some reason, it didn't sign my post properly. I'm signing it now. ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 05:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but you don't have to leave a message here, just put it under the Concerns above. 01:48, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Brown What is wrong with his "cave-guard" sprite? He has brown splotches! It's mud. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 20:07, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I think it should be taken off. I mean, it looks like hes covered with leeches! The others are fine because they are more smudged. Taken off, or at least looking like that... If you have a problem with it, please consult PCA =3 ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh my gosh, so sorry if I sounded mean! Im fine with it now. I think someone fixed it. =3 hey just because he was a tribe cat and put mud on to blend in does not mean you put them on his picture! I mean it looks like he should be described as a dark gray tom with dark brown stripes! I'm so sorry if I sound mean, I'm just saying my opinion, I mean no offense. 03:54, February 26, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Charcat? The mentor references aren't working. I tried to fix them, but it didn't work out..... somebody help? 01:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it. The rich-text editing messed it up. :) 01:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. When I tried to fix it I put in the right code, but then it wouldn't work... so I have no idea what I was doing wrong XD 22:26, October 4, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't really your fault, it's just when anybody goes into the edit the Charcat with rich-text editing, it takes away the ref tags. 22:32, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok question Ok question in his famliy thingy just before quotes its says 'source' for his mother being Sliverstream and his father being Graystripe where as of Forest of scrects AND Sunset it was fortold tht graystripe was his father and graystripe's mate at the time of the first sersies was Silverstream so y is it scoured?Maplepool 14:00, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I think what you are trying to say, is it wasn't cited. I added references, so it is fine now. Also, if something is sourced, that just means that there is no reference provided for it, not that it is unknown. 22:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Mate In Erin Hunter chat page Seven, she revealed there was going to be new kits in Sign of the Moon. Should it be mentioned that he could be the father, since there's no queens expecting in Night Whispers?Sagestar 23:51, November 20, 2010 (UTC)Sagestar Sagestar, Stormfur and Brook are part of the Tribe of Rushing Water. They're not going to be mentioned until Sign of the Moon. So says the Erins, anyways. Of course it should be mentioned. It did say Stormfur and Brook will be the parents of those kits, last I checked. Let's wait to see what others think. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:36, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Theres's at least two kits, I got the preview from the back of Seekers, the names of the two I know of are Pine and Lark Coat type? Isn't Stormfur a longhaired cat? In midnight it tells he had "long dark gray hair like his father." What page was it revealed on? 15:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Page 43-- "Leafpaw touched noses with the young warriors, realizing that she should have guessed Stormfur was Graystripe's kin. The two cats had the same muscular bodies and long gray pelt." In what book? Midnight, right? NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Midnight, definately. Just checked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:46, March 1, 2011 (UTC) riverclan don't you think stormfur wants to return to the clans? 15:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC)berrystorm Take it to the forums, please. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:34, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Kits Brook was revealed to have given birth to Stormfur's kits in Sign of the Moon. A sneak peek in Spirits in the Stars (Erin Hunter's Seekers series) reveals his kits names are Lark and Pine, last names unknown. Egyptian Jewel 00:03, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :We can't put them in until the book comes out, sadly. ''Cloud''''skye'' The Dark Forest Is Rising 13:16, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Aw. I don't really agree, but I won't complain. Egyptian Jewel 18:19, March 21, 2011 (UTC) It says that Lark and Pine are alive as of Sign of the Moon. Shouldn't it be changed to The Forgotten Warrior? Squirrelxbramble235 20:10, March 31, 2012 (UTC) No, as their last appearance was in Sign of the Moon, not in The Forgotten Warrior. Main Quote? I found a nice main quote for him, but I don't know how to add it "The mountain breeze stirs his heart as well as his pelt." -Jaypaw's thoughts, Eclipse, pg. 21 $~^*Cinderblaze12*^~$ 00:13, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :I think that would be a good quote. If no one has a problem with it, I can add it in. ''Cloud''''skye'' The Dark Forest Is Rising 13:16, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : : If you could that would be great, thanks! $~^*Cinderblaze12*^~$ 19:57, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : :Added in. Enjoy. Skye Meow 14:46, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : : : : : :I don't like that quote. I think I know what it SHOULD be. Here it is. I've lost Feathertail and I never knew Silverstream. I have no kin left in the clans. Even my mentor, Stonefur, is dead. Apart from Feathertail, he was the closest thing to kin I had in Riverclan. I don't even have a home anymore. It feels as though everything has been stolen from me, one thing after another. Dawn pg. 321 :There's another quote that I like, it's what Firestar says to Stormfur right before he decides to live with the Tribe, near the end of Dawn. It's probably the most significant.Neonstar (talk) 00:29, May 3, 2014 (UTC) : Hey, so I know his tribe name.... Ok so I wanted to get to Stormfur, well theI started typing Storm break at dusk(Strom) and it came to Stormfur, shousay that is his Tribe name or not untill we get proof, but still thats kinda cool.... Maple♥poolI'm a star gazer~ 20:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC) No, not until he is actually called by his Tribe name in a book. 20:49, March 30, 2011 (UTC) But...wait a minute...I checked my copy of outcast(that is where i found the name), and Stromfur is listed as a Thunderclan cat not a Tribe cat so is Storm break at dusk, a differ cat, or the same? Maple♥poolI'm a star gazer~ 08:24, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Squirrelxbramble235 20:14, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Actually, he doesn't have a Tribe name. It is proved in the allegiances. In Sign of the Moon, for example, he is shown as Stormfur in the allegiances, not as Storm Break at Dusk. Besides, if he changed his name, it would probably be Tongue of Deceased Warrior, as Tribe cats are named by the first thing they see, and the first thing Stormfur saw was Tigerstar's tongue. Sign of The Moon Sorry if this is in the wrong spot, but in the All. of Sign of The Moon, it says he is a Prey-Hunter, while he is really a Cave-Guard. Again, sorry if this is in the wrong spot... Mistcloud22 20:10, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I know it is weird!﻿ I had a idea, what if the reason, he was listed as a prey-hunter, is a tribe tradtion? Like If a tom's mate has his kits, he fills in her position. Mother? It said Stormfur's mother was Millie, so I fixed it to Silverstream. I wonder why it said Millie? Just a mistake I assume. Remember to sign with four ~ 03:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Goldenflower Squirrelxbramble235 20:16, March 31, 2012 (UTC) OK, I looked up Forest of Secrets, and it said that Goldenflower gave Stormfur milk while he was in ThunderClan. So shouldn't Goldenflower be listed as one of Stormfur's foster mothers? Error On sunset, page 241, paragraph two. If you read that, doesn't it seem that Squirrelflight called Stormfur a her in the last sentence. Or is she referring to Brook? [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud' Clouds that look like splashes]] 17:03, May 28, 2012 (UTC)